A Hug is All I Want
by CreeperQueen317
Summary: A one-shot about a creeper's life. My first story/one-shot, so no flamers please! Everyone thinks that a creeper is a suicidal bomber, ruining the lives of many. But does anyone actually know about a creeper's feelings? R&R! Rated T because idk


A Hug is All I Want

Creep appeared in the middle of a forest. She didn't have a family, nor did she have parents. She was all alone. All she knew was that her name was Creep, she was a green, four-legged mob called a creeper, and that she wanted company. Creep's face was in a permanent frown, the corners of her mouth curved downwards, a vacant look in her eyes. She wandered off, in search of some company. She met a pack of zombies, who growled at her menacingly as they walked past, towards unsuspecting villagers. A skeleton chattered at her with his bony mouth, and ignored her. Pigs and cows looked sideways at her, then began to walk slowly away. Her mouth drooped lower and lower. She met another creeper, who greeted her with a slight hiss, which she returned. Then they walked in opposite ways, both in their depressed states.

Everyone that Creep met didn't seem to give her company. She felt depressed, she felt very, very _alone._

***(Line break)***

On a night with a full moon, Creep stumbled upon a large field. In the middle of it was a village. Creep could see lights and hear laughter and music, and the clinking of fork and knives. Creep's eyes lit up for the first time, and she began walking slowly toward the sound. What she saw was a village. Not a villager village, but a _human _village. The place where her heart would be warmed up at the sight of beings with two arms and two legs, with their happy smiles and each other to keep them company. She wanted to be a part of them, hugged and caressed by their gentle yet sturdy arms. So she went past the village gates and crept towards a wide-open door of a small wooden house and peeked inside.

She saw a happy family inside, a fair-skinned man and a nice-looking woman, laughing and eating together with two children no older than 5. She advanced into the house, towards the dining room. Her heart grew hotter, and a sizzling sound could be heard coming from her body.

_That's weird,_ thought Creep, _but it's nice, and pleasant, and it's warm…_

One of the children, who had been busy eating, turned his head and saw the green-skinned mob.

"Mommy, mommy, there's a cweeper in here". **  
><strong>

The man whipped his head towards the living room where Creep was still walking towards them in a haze of happiness. He yelled "Lynn! Ellen! Get out and RUN!" He grabbed the younger boy and herded the frightened family out the back door. Screams could be heard as the family ran outside. People snuffed out their torches and locked their doors, and stayed silent in fear of a rogue creeper on the loose. Creep, jolted to her senses by the screams, looked around and saw an empty dining table, chairs knocked over. Her heart grew cold and stony once more. She went outside the house, and her eyes landed upon the darkened village, with curtains drawn and no one to give her company. She sighed deeply. She was all alone. _Again._ But she still remembered the hot and sizzling feeling in her heart when she saw the humans. It was as…as if her very essence was going to explode into a million pieces, but pleasantly so. She decided, she wanted to get closer to the humans, she wanted a hug from them. She trudged away from the village into the forest she had come from, not even noticing the arrow that landed a couple of feet away from her, shot from the village's watchtower.

***(Line Break)***

She didn't understand why they ran from her, why they didn't like her. All she wanted was a warm embrace, one hug to soothe her lonely heart. But every time she approached a human, he would back away, or flat-out run the opposite direction. _Why, _she wondered, _why can't I be happy for once?_ She recalled all the times she tried to approach a Minecraftian.

_ Creep saw a dark-haired boy, probably 18 or so, breeding the pigs and chickens kept in the farm. He was all alone; the others had gone mob-hunting and hadn't come back yet. Creep thought this would be a perfect opportunity to finally approach a human being. She crept forward, hidden in the tall grass that matched so well with her green body. Past experiences had taught her not to approach a human head-on. She got closer...and closer...and closer. Her heart throbbed with the anticipation of finally being caressed by a human. However, the teenager lifted his head at the soft crunching_ _of grass, saw Creep, and shouted out loud. He walked backwards, not taking his eyes off of her. He walked farther...and farther...and farther, until he turned his back and ran away, towards the mob-hunting party that had just returned._

_ A brunette girl wearing shiny white armor spotted Creep lingering in the outskirts of a forest. She smiled, and Creep thought that it was because finally, the girl was willing to envelop her in a comforting hug. Creep walked forward, not bothering to hide. The girl grinned wider, took a gleaming blue sword out of her belt, and moved to stab Creep's heart. Creep hissed loudly and backed away. The sword pierced Creep's left leg instead. Creep limped as fast as she could towards the roofed forest, where she had learned most humans were afraid to tread, and had many places she could hide. She could hear the girl's disappointed muttering, and her footsteps as she returned to her home._

Although the people of Minecraft didn't seem to like her, Creep couldn't stop pursuing them, since it was now her only purpose, her only stimulant, in her life. She couldn't think of anything else to do. If she couldn't see humans, she felt lonely to the point where she couldn't stand it. The only time she felt _alive _ was when she could see humans, and the only time her cold heart would warm up was when she got near humans. Now all she wanted to do was be within touching distance, and be embraced, just once. Then finally, she got her chance.

In the roofed forest that she called home, a young man in his 20s was mining an oak tree down with his bare hands. He seemed to have lost everything he had, and was now starting over by getting some wood. From what Creep could see, he was seething mad, and because of that was oblivious to what was around him. Creep knew that this was a once-in-a lifetime opportunity. She moved closer. 50 feet...30 feet...the man didn't see her. 20...the man didn't notice her. 10 feet...6 feet... Creep felt her heart growing hotter, swelling up and making hissing noises. 5 feet...4 feet...3 feet...2 feet. Creep's heart was filling up his body, now steaming hot and emitting loud sizzling noises. The man looked around, sensing danger. His eyes widened. Creep smiled. _So this is what it feels like to be close to a human. I want to...to hug him. _She took one more shaky step toward the paralyzed man. Her heart expanded ever so bigger, the hissing sound roared in her ears...

...

...

..

.

.

_**BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmm**_

...

...

...

...

A few hundred chunks away, a creeper spawned. All he knew was that he wanted company.

**(A/N)I think you all know what happened here...you don't? *goes to a corner and cries* But anyways, I always thought that creepers were lonely mobs that needed a hug, and that they blew up without them knowing or meaning to. Well, this was that thought turned into a little one-shot. Hopefully you enjoyed, please review what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Creep out!**

**(Edit-12/16) Thanks for Celestial Evolution for reviewing! I agree with your point, especially about the A/N I put in the middle. When I read it over after reading your review, it did seem to disrupt the flow and emotion. And I get the feeling you don't really agree with A/N s generally, but I just had to put it here to say thank you :3**


End file.
